A graphical user interface often includes content that can be scrolled or otherwise manipulated within the interface. For example, a word processing application can present a list of fonts, from which a user can select a desired font. The word processing application can also display a document that can be scrolled in a graphical user interface for the application. Current scrolling mechanisms, however, are typically not adaptable to different graphical user interface and/or content configurations.